Truth
by cheesybeans
Summary: Ironhide,Ratchet, and Prowl free there Prime from Sentinel's cruelty, but now that Sentinel's gone it's Ironhides mission to make Prime smile again and to help Prime through carring the sparkling Sentinel forced on her. how will the others at base react?
1. Chapter 1

Ive had this idea for awile now but, English has never been one of my strong subjects, so if theres anyone who would like to help me I would realy appreciate it.

Summery

Every one was shocked at what Sentinel choked out before he took his final breath. "Optimus the council binds you no longer; you are free to be in your true form. And I will never take back what I did to you. A part of me will live through the sparkling I forced upon you".

"What do you mean you pile of slag" Iornhide growled out just as Sentinel passed on to the well of allsparks.

Inner thoughts

**:comm link:**

"talking out loud"

**chapter** 1

* * *

><p><strong>:optimus I need to talk to you alone:<strong>

**:Sentinel why cant we just talk over the comm link: **to tell you the truth I didn't feel comfortable being alone with Sentinel partially because he's a council member, one that knows my secrete. I'm one of the 13 original primes in my case the only one that is left alive. Not only that but I was the only femme ancient prime. The body I have now hides my true form. I guess my true form looks a lot like what humans call a cyborg, all of the original primes looked humanoid on the outside to a point but on the inside we were dangerous.

**:because a comm link can be hacked by one of your men and I want a private talk with you out of range from the others:**

**:what could be so slagging important that we cant talk about here: **I'm so sick of Sentinal I wish he would just disappear. I may be the leader of the autobots strong and in control of my emotions but, in reality I've just gotten used to being this way, not being allowed to be who I really am. It really makes me laugh when I think about what my autobots reaction would be if they found out who I truly am. I mean would they accept me?

**:don't talk to me like that I may be the last member of the council but you will listen to whatever I say because you have no choice not until I remove that device around that nice neck of yours or until I'm offline:**

**:fine where is it you would like to go SIR: **I glared at him with so much hatred and he just smirks knowing I cant do a slugging thing to him not as long as this device is active.

**:at the end of this island south of nest headquarters:**

**:yes sir: **I wander what he wants to talk about? "Prowl and Iornhide watch the base until Sentinal and I return" I commanded still glareing at Sentinal. "yes sir" prowl and Iornhide said in union. Once Sentinal and Optimus leave iornhide looks over to prowl. "I wander why Optimus looked so mad at Sentinal" Iornhide asked questiongly to prowl.

**"Iornhide... sorry to interrupt you and Prowl but I kind of hacked into parts of Optimus and Sentinal's conversation"**

**"Bumblebee you know that's against protocol" Prowl whined as Ratchet walked in with **Captain Lennox.

"what are you slaggheads up to now" Ratchet yelled holding a rench threatining.

"not now Hatchet, Bumblebee tell us what you heard about Sentinal's conversation with Optimus" Iornhide said calmly looking at bumblebee giving him his full attention.

"well….i didn't get the whole conversation but enough to make me feel uneasy, so here it goes. Sentinal said something about wanting to talk alone with Optimus somewhere out of comm link range, he was woried someone would hack their conversation, Sentinal also said that he is the member of the council and that Optimus had some sort of a divice on him that made it so he cant disobay any orders that Sentinal orders. They aggreed to meet somewhere on the island but…..i didn't catch what direction they were headed, Optimus didn't look to excited about going". Bumblebee finaly finished. As he looked around he saw that everyone looked surprised then angry.

"I knew that slagger couldn't be trusted" Iornhide growled out as he headed for the exit.

"wait Iornhide we need to make a plan" Prowl comanded. "we need to split into groups so we can cover more ground. Captin Lennox go to the north part of the island with your men, Ratchet you go west, I'll go to the east, and Iornhide you go south. Contact me if you find anything suspitious". Prowl finished as every one started to head out.

**:this is Prowl to Jazz your in charge until I reaturn:**

**:is everything ok Prowler theirs always trouble when I get put into comand:**

**:well I'm just about to find out contact me if theirs a desepticon attact: **prowl finished and headed out himself.

Ok the next chapter Sentinal's going to force him self on Optimus and I'm not sure how to do that scean would anyone like to help? Let me know if you do.


	2. Chapter 2

If anyone would like to work on this story with me or be my beta reader please message me.

Chapter 2

South of nest headquarters

"Optimus you will listen to me or I'm going to order you with your true name" Sentinel said firmly. "And you know you can't break an order that I give you, lie down now" I did as I was told knowing I don't have a choice. I know what's going to happen next, it has happened many times before. I close my eyes knowing what is to come. "Change into your true form Minori, now" Sentinel demanded I start the transformation. I felt my body twist and turn in on itself. I could feel nanites forming my soft skin as my body transformed into my true figure and before I knew it I was Minori again. "Well well you haven't changed much Minori" Sentinel said as he got on top of me "and how handy is this you don't have any clothes on". Sentinel smirked. "You still look flawless as ever, I see you still cover up those eyes of yours. Take your eye equipment off" Sentinel whispered in my ear. I shuttered but obeyed him; I removed my eye enhancing equipment and opened my eyes. He was smirking down at me. "Aw I could never forget those eyes, one as clear as your pure soul" Sentinel whispers as he runs his thumb down my cheek. "And the other as red as the hatred I know you're feeling towards me". He finishes as he starts to suck on my jaw. I can feel my tank twisting in knots. You would think I'd be used to this by now but, it's something you never get used to. Strong hands touched my cream colored thighs spreading them apart. I bite my lip knowing what is to come.

…

**:Prowl to Iornhide have you found prime yet me Ratchet and Lennox have reach our destination with no sign of him:  
>:I'm just about there in about 10 minutes : <strong>Iornhide replied. I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this.  
><strong>: Ratchet and I are heading your way Lennox is heading back to base to see if Optimus has returned yet:<strong>

**: Ok see you soon I have a bad feeling:**

…

I drew energon from my lip to keep my cry from escaping as I felt Sentinal's hands pull away to open his interface port letting his spike escape its confinement. My valve was unprepared as Sentinal thrust his spike fast and deep into me with no care at all. I screamed as my back arched, it felt so awful. Sentinal's is twice my size and I really felt like I was going to split in two.

"How does it feel, to be taken again against your will". Sentinal said smirking down at me. I began to whimper as silent tears ran down my cheeks. I was in so much pain that my body was begining to go numb. Was I ever going to find happiness in my life or am I always going to have the same thing repeat itself. I wish Sentinal would just die… I could feel his pace gaining speed as his spike began to grow bigger as he was soon aproching his limit. I arched my back, a cry escaping as Sentinal released his hot transfluid deep within me. I had no once of strength left in me as I lay on the ground crying uncontrollably.

"Don't disappoint me this time, you're going to have a mech or I will kill it before its even born just like last time." Sentinal growled in my ear.

…

I hope I can find optimus in time. For the longest time I have had feelings for my prime and I've always wanted to court him. I continued to drive and in the distance I could see an opening.

**:help me:**

that commlink….? Its from optimus which means I'm close.

**:I'm coming:**

when I got to the opening I couldn't believe my optics. Sentinal was holding down a femme….. a femme that has the same spark reading as optimus. Slag…..


	3. Chapter 3

I obviously don't own transformers otherwise it'd be ruined.

If anyone wants to help write or has suggestions by all means tell me.

Chapter 3

_Ironhide's pov_

**: RATCHET PROWL HURRY THE SLAG UP I NEED HELP TAKING SENTINEL DOWN:** I growled out venomously.

**: Now ironhide what could sentinel do that's bad enough to be slagged:** prowl answered.

**: OH I DON'T KNOW HOW ABOUT FORCEING HIMSELF ON OUR PRIME:**

**: HE DID WHAT:** prowl and ratchet yelled in union.

**: JUST hurry up:** I ended the comm link and started to crawl closer, but staying hidden in the foliage.

"You…are a st..upi…d…..slagger". prime whispered out barely conscious.

"Minori that is no way to talk to your master" sentinel mocked.

"y..you…..wi..ll…never…b…be..my…..ma…s….ter" prime choked out before falling un-conscious.

So minori is primes real name, if I remember correctly in Cybertronian Minori means truth and the only Cybertronian in history with that name is the only femme of the 13 origanal Primes. So? that means I'm in love with an ancient. I was so deep in thought I almost yelled out with my weapons drawn when I felt a pair of hands behind me. When I looked back I saw Ratchet and Prowl.

**: Prowl help me slag Sentinel Ratchet check on Prime:** Ironhide and prowl charged out.

Sentinel had no time to crawl off of Prime before Ironhide slammed into him. As Ironhide and Prowl beet the living slag out of Sentinel Ratchet had the chance to help the Prime.

_Ratchet pov_

I crouched beside Prime looking over her body. She had pale skin with cuts littering her body leaking energon. She had long hair that was such a deep shade of purple that it looked almost black. As I continued to examine her body I noticed a slave collar.

**:Prowl do you know anything about removing slave collars:**

**: depends on what model it is:**

**: I've only seen these a few times but I'm pretty sure it's the model that was illegal and taken off the shelves because it gave slaves no free will:**

**: that model cant be hacked the only way it can be safely removed is ether the master dies or a key card:**

**: How close are you and Ironhide to killing sentinel:**

**: Pretty close I think Sentinel's slowing down. I have to say I've never seen Ironhide this angry and determined to kill:**

**: Well do you blame him. Think how long he's secretly loved Prime. Maybe after all this he'll finally confess to her:**

**: I hope so Ratchet she deserves happiness after all this: **

I looked in my sub-space to see if I had anything to cover her nude body; the only thing I could find was a transformer sized cleaning rag. It wasn't the best thing but it will have to do until prime wakes up, and finds her armor covering in her sub-space. I wrapped the rag around her body, it was just long enough to cover her chest and her lower part. I can't help with her other wounds until I get her back to my medbay.

**:DIE ALREADY YOU STUPID SLAGGER:** ironhide screamed out. I started to watch the final moments of the battle.

**: it doesn't matter if I die I accomplished what I needed to do:** Sentinel panted out.

**:WHAT FORCING AN INTERFACE ON MINORI. YOU ARE SICK:** Ironhide growled out. So Minori's her name.

**:partially. I forced a sparkling on sweet sweet Minori. So go ahead and slag me she'll never forget me it's not like this is the first time:**

**:I'll give Minori so many loving memories that she'll start to forget about you: **Ironhide finished the conversation as he blew Sentinel's head off his shoulders.

I looked back at Minori and could see silent tears running down her face and it made me wonder even though she was un-conscious did she understand what went on.

_Ironhide pov_

I ran over to Minori and picked her up bridal style as gently as I could. She instantly cuddled up against my chest. I felt Ratchet and Prowl put a hand on my shoulder.

"Lets get back to my medbay so I can help her" Ratchet said as he started walking back to base. Ironhide and Prowl started to walk back to base after Prowl found the key card in sentinel's sub-space.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 4

When I next awoke I awoke to slow beeping. I instantly knew I was lying on a berth in Ratchet's Med. Bay. As my vision began to clear I started to look around. That caught Ratchet and Ironhide's attention.

"Minori" "Prime". Ironhide and Ratchet spoke at the same time. Ironhide sat on a chair on the right side of my berth. As I became more aware I noticed Ironhide's hand in mine. I felt him squeeze my hand, as if he was trying to reassure me that I am safe. I squoze back, no words were spoken but he understood my silent thanks.

"How are you feeling prime, are you hurting anywhere?" Ratchet asked questioningly kneeling beside me.

"I'm just sore, thanks for helping me" I whispered.

"that's what we're here for…..we're are all your team… no… we're all family never forget that" Ratchet said as he stood up and went to the back cupboard grabbing some pain tablets and a cube of medical grade energon and returned to my side. I struggled to sit up but, to my surprise I felt Ironhide's comforting hand on my lower back slowly pulling me up and leaning me against the wall.

"Thanks Hide" I said giving a small smile.

"Anytime Minori" Ironhide replied giving a big smile in return as he sat back down. I took the tablets and drank the energon Ratchet gave me.

"Thank you Ratchet"

"that should help with the pain, I fixed your major internal injuries, your nanites will take care of the rest". Ratchet said putting a soothing hand on my shoulder.

"Can you guys go out so I can get dressed please" I asked. Ratchet and Ironhide nodded then walked out the door. I removed the blanket that was covering me and slowly pushed my legs off the bed side. I opened the subspace on the side of my leg. After I pulled out all the items I began to dress. My outfit consisted of a black skin-tight body suit that covered my legs up to my upper elbows. Next I put silver breast-plate on, then my lower leg armor. My shoes were flat and made of metal. My last touches, a long sword which I strapped to my hip, a sniper rifle I hung across my shoulder, my eye enhancement equipment _which_ I don't really need to where unless I'm snipping. I just don't like it when others see my blue and red optics, and at last my choker necklace with the cybertronian word for hope that covers my now scared collarless neck. It took all of my strength not to cry about everything that has happened in my life but most of all the thought of finally being free. After I calmed and composed myself I walked to the door and walked out of the med bay.

Ratchet and Ironhide were waiting leaning against the wall arms crossed. Their conversation ended as soon as they saw me.


End file.
